


I'm Right Here, Lucky Charm

by MartinisandKitties



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinisandKitties/pseuds/MartinisandKitties
Summary: Takes place V7E12General Ironwood has just declared martial law, and ordered Team RWBY (and Qrow)'s arrest. Clover acts on orders, at first. Until Qrow manages to talk some sense into him
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	I'm Right Here, Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written for RWBY and on AO3 in general, so please be gentle!!!  
> This is probably OCC, and I'm sorry!! I just couldn't not write something for them!

Qrow shouted when he hit the ground, or rather the freezing snow. He didn't know about anyone else in this fight, but he was just about tired of being tossed around like a glorified ragdoll. He heard the fishing rod just before the hook struck him and he rolled the hell out of the way. "Damnit, Clover!" He grumbled, stumbling out of the way of another strike. "WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!!!??"

Here he was, weaponless, his only hope knocked clean out by the ship crashing. "You don't have to do this." He'd managed to get to his feet. "I'm just following orders, Qrow. It's nothing personal." Qrow narrowed his eyes and scoffed. "No, of course not. If this was personal we'd be talking this out over a game of cards like civilized people, not trying to kill each other."

Qrow dusted his clothes free of snow. "You're just following orders, like you always do. But blind loyalty like this is going to get you killed, Clover." He reached into his jacket, stopping when his fingers didn't wrap around the custom flask he always kept in his breast pocket.

Right... He'd quit. He felt like he needed a drink though. It would seem that he'd have to do without. Fine, he could do this.

His hearing picked up a minute sound, so he ran a hand through his hair, and keeping the movement fluid, he caught the fishing line as it was slung past him. 

Barely turning his head to face Clover, he yanked the line as hard as he could, which ripped the rod out of Clover's grip. He stumbled as the rod was torn from his hands. "Now maybe I can get a word in." Qrow grumbled. Clover turned a glare on the man, perched atop the wreckage of the airship. "Fine." He held up his arms. "Fine, you wanna talk, Branwen? Talk." 

"Okay." Qrow sighed. "Okay. Thank you." He hopped off the broken wing. "James, James has lost his fucking mind. I know you trust him with your life, I did too." He wrapped his arms around himself. "But don't you see?" He stepped forward. "Don't you see what he's doing to the people of Mantle?" He stepped forward again, inching closer and closer to Clover. "Atlas?" He looked away, rubbing his own arm. He almost seemed sad, as he looked up at Clover. "....Himself?"

If Clover noticed the crack in his voice, he didn't mention it. "I trust The General with my life. I wanted to trust you." Qrow took a moment to pinch the bridge of his nose. "You can't be this blind..." But that was hypocritical, because Qrow was that blind too. "No matter how close to James you think you are, you're not. Not close to the real James Ironwood, anyway." "What are you talking about?" Clover's eyes narrowed, in suspicion. Qrow sighed, and turned his head, refusing to meet Clover's eyes. "The James Ironwood that was my closest friend, the James Ironwood that I... loved.. Is not the same James Ironwood you follow so blindly!" 

Qrow had stopped moving once he was face to face with Clover.

"If you want to trust me so badly. Trust me on that."

Clover's eyes widened at how soft Qrow's voice had gotten. Slowly, against his better judgement, Clover did trust Qrow. He was right. He was the only one who knew The General well enough to draw these conclusions.

And he had to admit, he DID think The General had lost his mind. Declaring Martial Law like that, leaving the people of Mantel to die like that...

There were so many people down there.  
So, with a heavy resigned sigh, Clover held up his hands. "Alright, Qrow. You win." He swallowed thickly. He hated this, with every fiber of his being, but... "You win, Qrow. You're right. He's lost his mind completely and utterly. But I can't just turn my back on him!"

Qrow took a final step forward, and rested a hand on Clover's shoulder. "Think real hard about what I'm about to say, Lucky Charm." Qrow leveled his eyes with Clover's. "Who's turning their back on who?"

Clover's eyes widened. Qrow raised an eyebrow, it seemed he had struck something. Now they were getting somewhere.

He might have been startled by the way Clover's head dropped into his hands, and the way he said "If you're right, what am I going to do?" The hopelessness in Clover's voice almost broke Qrow's poor heart in half. "What am I going to do without The General?! He's given me everything, made me the man I am today! Without him, I'VE GOT NOTHING, BRANWEN!"

Qrow's eyes softened, while his expression hardened. He remembered sobbing those same words into Oz's chest once upon a time.

Instead of revealing that detail, Qrow placed his hands on his hips. "Really?" He didn't sound impressed, but it seemed Clover wasn't done. "I gave him my all, and now I have nothing." Qrow softened substantially when Clover sank to his knees. "Except uncanny luck..."

Qrow crossed his arms. "Are you done yet, Clover?" Clover blinked down at the snow, before raising his head to look at Qrow. Qrow looked battle worn, tired, and painfully sober. He also looked annoyed, but Clover couldn't place why.

"What...?" He asked softly. Qrow sighed, and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I said, "Are you done"?"

"Done..?" Qrow huffed out a breath through his nose. "Are you done talking like Jimmy is the only one who gives a flying fuck about you?"

Clover didn't register the sentence, just the nickname. "Jimmy?" He pressed. He watched Qrow jolt like he'd been shot, and go as still as a statue. "James." He corrected himself darkly. Clover wanted to question the tone, but Qrow was the faster speaker. "Stop acting like James is the only person who cares about you, Clover." The tone of voice sent a chill down his spine. "Qrow...?" He hated how timid he sounded.

It appeared Clover had invoked Branwen level wrath. He shrunk under Qrow's glare. "Cause he ain't, Lucky Charm. He ain't the only person that cares about you."

Qrow whirled on his heel, flinging snow onto Clover in the fast movement. "Because what is your team? Pretty sure they care about their boss!" Clover shook his head. "No, it's just a job... They don't... I'm just... No one really..."

Clover was definitely startled when Qrow fell to his knees in front of him, and clutched his shoulders like his life depend on it. "You're sayin' this shit like I ain't right here in front of you."

That...  
That struck through Clover's heart like an arrow...

For the first time, he *really* took in Qrow. On his knees, hands in a vice grip on his shoulders. His tired eyes begging for Clover to hear his words. The rising sun backlighting him, making him look, almost beautiful.

Almost too much so.  
The worry, the concern, the, dare he think it, love? In Qrow's face made him have to squeeze his eyes shut and turn his head. Can someone look at you with so much affection that it makes *them* hard to look at?

Qrow felt his heart skip a beat, he'd lost him. 

Until Clover lifted a hand and rested it on Qrow's forearm. "You, *are* here.." He whispered.  
Qrow shifted his grip on Clover's shoulders, to have one cupping his cheek, lifting his head to meet his eyes and press their foreheads together.

"I'm right here, Lucky Charm." Qrow said, with the softest smile Clover had ever seen. "And I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo  
> That was a tearjerker.  
> I kid you not when I say I was crying in my class while writing this.  
> Also, disclaimer, I mean no hate on Ironwood, personally I ship IronQrow, but im a strong supporter of "everybody is gay for qrow branwen" and my best friend helped write this.  
> So!  
> I hope you enjoyed!!!!


End file.
